Stay tonight
by Alaudelle
Summary: Hungary always knew it in her heart. She had done wrong. So had he. But she felt it was her fault. And she was willing to make it up. She couldn't live without him anyway.


Hello everyone~!

I wanted to write some AusHun, and since I wanted to write something for **Malkeria** for being awesome and... making my day with her review (some time ago hehe)... well, this is what came out. It's not finished yet. The best part's missing. Well, best part... let's say the ecchi part, huhu~

Anyway! I hope you like it! And... reviews? It always gives strength to go on~

* * *

**Stay tonight**

_Wh-why am I doing this? Why… did I end up leaving you in the first place? Just because my boss said so? I shouldn't have done that. Even when… your boss contacted Russia's. I know you didn't want to. I know you didn't want to cause all that suffering to me and my people. But you couldn't do anything, right? Even if you're a country, even if we are countries, there's nothing we can do. They just don't listen to you. We can do anything but obey their wishes._

_But tonight… I just don't care. I've packed my things, I'm moving back where my heart is. Where I should have always been._

_/  
_

Elizaveta knocked on the wooden door, and then stepped back. Better ring the bell too. She looked around, playing with her loose black jacket, then with the buttons decorating her knee-length black and white dress. She loved it. It had a sixties feeling. Her white boots made her look pretty, she thought. Elizaveta simply adored the clothes she was wearing that day. So special. She made sure the pink flower adorning her hair was still there, in the right place.

So... that was Austria's new home, huh? Pretty. So much Austria-like. Small yet cozy and lovely-looking. Of course that was something only she, Elizaveta, could tell. People would just see a normal house in a healthy neighborhood. But she knew better. She could see the details. There was an open window next to the main door. The smell of just baked pastries filtered through it. She sighed. That brought memories. She giggled. She loved how the house was white with some tiny stripes of red around the windows and the door. Proud of his country, wasn't he?

She heard some footsteps coming her way. She smoothed her dress nervously, and gazed at the little dark red suitcase she had brought with her, hidden behind some beautiful edelweiss flowers. Would he notice? The door swung open before she could realize, revealing the person she wanted to see the most: Roderich Edelstein. Austria. She almost blushed at the sight: she was not used to see him wearing casual clothes. Yes, casual. She thought that maybe the world had come to an end. Then realized she didn't really want that. Not now. He looked so good. Dark jeans and a white shirt. Just that. Any country would believe her if she was to tell them.

A change for the good? Or maybe it was just that day? Whatever, he was so… handsome. Elizaveta was sure she was blushing. She could feel the blood running up her cheeks.

He smiled, probably realizing the color change in her face.

"Hungary!" he smiled.

"Austria-san," she smiled back. "I hope you didn't forget I was coming today?"

"Won't you come in?" he asked politely, as an answer, opening the door completely. "I just made strawberry cupcakes."

"Of course, Austria-san," she smiled as she walked in.

The Hungarian looked at him, wanting to grab his arm and lean on him, resting her head on his shoulder like she always used to do. Like the old times. A wave of sadness invaded her as he was showing her his new place. Home. If only he knew how bad Elizaveta wanted it to be her home as well – their home. But she couldn't just tell him. Not then, at least.

"Ah, Austria-san," she smiled happily. "This house is so lovely and cozy! I think I'll visit you more from now on, hehe~"

"I knew you would like it," he answered, smiling. "Let me show you something..."

His bedroom. Elizaveta almost forgot how to breathe. It was yet more beautiful than the old one. And to her eyes it was as if he had entered her mind and set the room exactly like she had dreamed. The room of her dreams. Just that she wouldn't be a part of it.

"Here, Hungary."

There was a door next to a window. That wasn't part of her idea. It was much better. Probably she had seen wrong, because the door was wide and crystal-made, leading to a circular balcony with a stony floor, a wooden table and a couple of wickerwork sofas. There were some white flowers around the place.

"Can I stay here forever?" she asked, looking around mesmerized. Roderich laughed softly.

"I'm glad you like it. Now, should we go to the kitchen?"

It pained him. It pained him so much to ignore that question. He'd love to tell her nothing in the world could make him happier than that. But… he couldn't. a shiver ran down his spine as Elizaveta brushed her hand against his accidentally. She didn't seem to notice. Or maybe did it on purpose. Who knew? But he... he... needed to hold her tight, to feel her in his arms again.

"Take a seat, ja?" he said when they reached the kitchen. "I will bring the cupcakes. Would you like some coffee?"

"Hm, yes, please."

"As always?"

She bit her lower lip while sitting. _As always_. It sounded as if he knew. She looked up, a smile on her face.

"Of course, as always."

Roderich nodded softly and headed towards the kitchen. He stood right in front of the cupcakes, contemplating them, both hands gripping the tray. His violet eyes diverted to the phone. He left the tray on its original place and started preparing coffee, his mind wandering. What to do… he still remembered that phone call. His words echoing in his head. What to do... even if he had an answer, even if he told him what he wanted to hear... he was sure he'd do what his heart was telling him to.

Elizaveta heard the noises coming from the kitchen. Any other day she would have rushed in and told him to take a rest while she prepared everything. She hated to be told what to do, but Roderich was never like that. And she loved to… to play the housewife for him. Not in vain she was once his wife. And she'd be it again any moment. Just now. She'd say yes without hesitating.

Austria entered the room with a tray full of cupcakes. He places them on the table, then went back to the kitchen for the coffee. Elizaveta wanted to help, but he politely refused it. He made sure she was sitting at the table with no intentions of rushing into the kitchen before actually leaving. But it was Elizaveta, anything could happen. She could easily appear right behind him and steal the tray away. Roderich smiled at the thought.

He served her coffee before sitting in front of her, serving his own cup. Elizaveta looked around nervously and sipped her china cup. Roderich did the same, freezing.

What had he just done? He was so used to it that he did it automatically. He had been drinking cinnamon coffee lately... lately meaning come centuries, meaning he loved cinnamon and added an actually considerable amount of it. It hardly had any effect on him now, after all these years. But... he had never given it to Elizaveta before. He was worried. But he decided to calm down. Maybe it had no effect whatsoever on her and he was just panicking over nothing.

She remained in silence, drinking the coffee and eating a couple of cupcakes, humming to herself, looking happy, with no worries at all. Roderich smiled. He loved to see her like that. She suddenly started playing with her hair. One of her fingers curled in a lock of her brunette hair, an innocent expression on her face, cheeks blushing a little.

"Ah, Austria-san…" she whispered. "This coffee was… extremely delicious… It has… something, doesn't it?"

He didn't know what to answer. Maybe... he should take her to the sofa and have her take a rest, a nap, whatever.

"J-ja, Hungary. It's something I've always used, but never had the chance to let you try it..."

"Ah, it was so delicious, Austria-san…" she giggled.

"Elizaveta, what if–"

"I want to go to the piano room, Austria-san," she smiled, standing slowly. "I miss hearing you play... watching you play."

Roderich gave it a thought. Maybe if he granted that wish of hers, he could play a really slow and soporific, thus she'd fall asleep. Or so he hoped. There was only one way to know. And, to be honest, he missed playing for her, feeling her eyes watching him, her green eyes... those eyes he so loved and longed for.


End file.
